


Like Never Before

by MissLyricalLeftie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute couples...cute couples everywhere..., Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Sharing a Bed, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLyricalLeftie/pseuds/MissLyricalLeftie
Summary: 'I've never had something like this before.''A slumber party?' Veronica whispered.'A girlfriend.'~~~The Pussycats host a sleepover after a concert; just the girls. But that doesn't rule out Veronica's companion. A sort-of sequel to my last Beronica fic





	Like Never Before

'Come _on,_ Bets!' Veronica called, her shoes hammering against the sidewalk as she marched. 'Josie's gonna kill us.'

'Ronnie, I'm not a marathon runner,' Betty panted, running to catch up with her. She couldn't help but be impressed at Veronica speeding ahead of her even in kitten heels. 'Josie knows we're gonna be a little late, right?'

'Well, she'll know when we turn up.' She stopped to let Betty meet her as they turned a corner. 'And don't freak out, okay? I told her you were coming, she'll be fine. She said it was "just the girls", after all.' Betty smirked, looking around to find the right address.

'I suppose saying "no plus-ones" would rule me out, but let Val take Archie,' Betty said, recovering her breaths halfway through her sentence. 'Do they...er, do they know? About us?' Veronica turned to her, reaching out slowly to grab hold of Betty's wrist.

'I haven't told anyone,' Veronica told her. 'I swear. I'd never out you like that -'

'There's nothing to "out",' Betty said quickly. 'Ronnie, I'm not gay.' Veronica looked up at her with those dark eyes, the moonlight reflecting off them, as though she wasn't quite sure if she believed her.

'Alright, so you're bi.'

'No. I mean...god, I don't know. I'm just -' Veronica's hand moved down to hold hers. She glanced down quickly at Betty's palms, checking as she always did for any open wounds from the spots Betty dug her nails into. She'd been so worried the first time she saw the marks, so scared for her safety. So caring.

'Betty, it's alright. I want _you_ , not some label.' Veronica shot Betty a half-smile and sighed. 'I don't care if you like just girls, or both, or hell, just guys, except for me. You like me, and I like you. That's all that matters.'

'Thanks, Ronnie,' Betty sighed. 'Come on, let's go to this party.' With that, they made their way down the pathway to Josie's house. Betty knew she ought to let go of Veronica's hand - if Ronnie had made a point of not telling anyone, she should show the same courtesy - but every time she held the girl's hand she found it almost painful to let go.

'You're late,' Josie said as she opened the door donning her cat-ear headband. 'Melody's already broken out dad's wine.'

'Sorry,' Betty said meekly. 'Had to sneak out.' Josie's expression softened.

'Really? Good girl Betty sneaking out? Colour me impressed.' With that, she and Veronica were guided indoors to the main room. _I'm not sure I'm a fan of "good girl Betty"_ , she thought. Looking around the room, Betty was a little relieved that this wasn't going to be some sort of wild teen party with forty-five wasted kids, especially after how badly the last one she went to ended. It was just her, the Pussycats, and...

'Cheryl?'

'Oh relax, Lodge,' Cheryl said in her characteristic drawl, 'Josie invited me. And you can't really complain about _her_ bringing someone.' Betty looked from Veronica's icy glare to the Blossom girl, who was reaching for the red wine in the middle of the table, and realised that this would be a much more dramatic night than she'd thought.

'Play nice, Cheryl,' Josie teased as she marched off to the kitchen.

'Oh please,' Veronica snapped. 'Like she knows how to play nice with anyone-'

'Can you two stop? Like, for one night?' Valerie interrupted. 'This is supposed to be a fun night with the girls, okay? We're supposed to be getting away from all this drama and chaos to enjoy our teenage lives like we're supposed to!' The whole room was silent then.

'Fuck it,' Veronica said, 'you're right. Sorry, Cheryl. You can rest easy tonight, yeah?' Cheryl didn't look at her.

'Sure,' she said quietly. Thankfully the room's awkwardness didn't last long; before Veronica and Cheryl could say anything else, Josie came back into the room holding six tiny glasses.

'If you guys wanna try something stronger...' she began, placing a glass down in front of each girl, 'we could try this.'

'We're not just gonna drink this, right?' Cheryl said, sitting up. 'We're playing, obviously.'

'Playing?' Betty asked. 'Playing what?' The Pussycats giggled, shooting her a strange look. _Is this a drinking game or something?_

'How about...Never Have I Ever?' Veronica looked around at the other girls, her eye showing that wicked glint that never failed to make Betty blush. Her mother would go crazy if she found out about this...all the more reason, she supposed.

'Hosts first,' Cheryl suggested, glancing at Josie. She filled up each shotglass with a little of the clear liquid from the glass, nodded and sat back on her chair.

'Never have I ever worn the River Vixens uniform,' she said, looking straight at Cheryl as she did so. Cheryl met her eyes and didn't look away until she'd finished her shot in one go.

'That's us, too,' Betty whispered in Veronica's ear. Veronica nodded and smiled, picking up the shot in her neatly manicured hand. She and Betty downed their drinks in sync; it tasted fine at first, warm and almost sweet, but the bitter aftertaste that it left in her mouth forced her to make a face. _I'm going to look like the biggest dork after enough shots of this,_ she thought. This carried on, travelling around the table as each girl made their claim. Ten turns in and Betty hadn't yet had to take another drink, unlike Veronica, who  _had_ to be at least tipsy from drinking each and every time.

'Alright then,' slurred Cheryl, who'd drunk as much as Veronica. 'This should be fun. Never have I ever gone past second base...'

'For real, Cheryl?' Josie said.

'Absolutely. I have _very_ high standards.' _That's what I used to say when people asked why I didn't have boyfriends. High standards. Not having a crush on the new girl in a cape._ Betty pushed her shotglass away from her a little and looked around the room.

'Innocent as expected,' Cheryl said quietly, glancing over at Betty. 'I was kind of expecting you to say you'd been with your entire sad kids club or - damn, Veronica, shocker of the night!' Veronica downed her shot and slammed the glass down on the table. Betty had had no idea...she'd assumed Ronnie had been admired back home, because of _course_ she had, but she hadn't known it'd gone that far. She supposed the other girls would be judging her a little, but Betty was a little impressed.

'Oh don't look at me like that,' Veronica said, looking back at Cheryl. 'I know you love bitching about girls you think are sluts, but -'

'Your turn, Betty,' Val said quickly, cutting the others off. _This'll be easy, I suppose. It's not like mom and dad have let me do anything._

'Er...never have I ever been in a relationship,' Betty said quietly. She watched as the other girls took it in turns to refill their shotglasses only to finish them again. 'Just me then?'

'Come on then,' Melody told Josie, 'spill. Who is it? Some jackass off the football team?' Josie looked around and whispered something to Cheryl. She pointed to the Blossom girl and smirked. Betty couldn't help but smile; there was someone else like her. The coolest girls in school together, and nobody had seen through it until now. Nobody expected it, she supposed.

'Well,' Val said, 'I'm kind of surprised. But I'm cool with it.'

'You'd better be,' Josie teased. 'How about you? Who's this mystery lover?' Valerie didn't answer, looking almost as gleeful as Betty felt. 'Oh god, it's Archie, isn't it? Val, you said you two were just friends -'

'You said that about Cheryl.' For a moment the room was silent once again. 'We hit it off while we were singing together. He's really nice, you know; talented, sensitive, not like most guys at Riverdale - you guys know that, right?' She was looking over at her and Veronica now.

'Yeah,' Betty told them. She didn't know what to make of Archie Andrews anymore. She'd been in love with him so passionately but for such a short space of time that she had no idea what it meant. Was it even real? Was it more real than what she had with Veronica? Archie had always been unattainable, a little out of reach and off pursuing someone else, but Ronnie...Ronnie wanted her. Ronnie wanted to be with her. Together. Girlfriends. Oh Jesus, what was she getting herself into?

Later, when she and Veronica were lying on the floor side-by-side in Josie's room, she had to say something.

'Thanks for inviting me,' she said in little more than a whisper. 'It's been...it's been fun. Your friends are a riot.'

'I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear it.' Veronica reached her hand from out of her blanket and placed it over Betty's, weaving their fingers together. 

'I've never had something like this before.'

'A slumber party?' Veronica whispered.

'A girlfriend.' She looked at the smirk on Veronica's face, the dark ruby lipstick that had stained her shotglass.

'So we're girlfriends now?' Ronnie said playfully. 'Didn't think you wanted labels.' Betty roller her eyes and giggled.

'Oh, shut up and kiss me.'


End file.
